Kyle Aletter
Kyle Kathleen Aletter (born on May 31, 1960 in Los Angeles, California, now known as Kyle Aletter-Oldham) is an American model and actress, best known for being the long-term substitute model on The Price is Right Early Career *Since being born, Kyle has had acting abilities in her genes. Her father is the late TV and movie actor Frank Aletter, known for shows such as Bringing Up Buddy and It's About Time and her mother is Lee Meriwether, also an actress and a former Miss America. Kyle also has a younger sister named Lesley, who is also an actress. *Kyle's incredible acting resume includes roles on shows such as Barnaby Jones, The Love Boat, The Day After (1983 Nuclear War TV Drama), Finder of Lost Loves, Circus With The Stars, and Adam 12. "Price is Right" & "Card Sharks" Before appearing as a substitute model on The Price is Right, Kyle actually got her start as a contestant as she was one of the first four contestants called to "COME ON DOWN!" She was the third on-stage contestant and she played the Poker Game and won but was beaten in the Showcase Showdown. It was shortly after that, when she would be approached to see if she would be interested in modeling on The Price is Right. One of the executive assistants had went to school with Kyle's mother, Lee Meriwether, and called up to see if A letter would be interested in appearing on the show as a Barker's Beauty, Kyle said "Yes, please". Originally, she was going to be to the permanent replacement for Holly Hallstrom, who left the series in late 1983 to pursue an acting career but returned in the spring of 1984. Instead, Kyle was signed on as the substitute model (earliest appearance being early 1984), filling in for one of the regular models (Hallstrom, Janice Pennington, Dian Parkinson) if they were ill or unavailable. She has subbed for all three of the then-current models but her longest stint was in October 1988 when Janice Pennington was off the show for several weeks after she suffered a serious injury after being struck by a cameraman, who swing his camera in the wrong direction, knocking her off stage and into the audience area as that taping was postponed for almost an hour until the staff was assured that an unconscious Pennington would survive (Janice returned to the show on November 10, 1988). In addition to appearing as a substitute model on Price, Kyle also appeared as a substitute model/Card Dealer on Card Sharks (hosted by Bob Eubanks from 1986-1989). In December 1992, Kyle returned to help hold down the fort on The Price is Right stages for a number of days following the severe injuries that both Kathleen Bradley and Holly Hallstrom suffered during a showcase skit and Janice Pennington taking the week off, which left Dian Parkinson as the only regular model in attendance. Later Career Also in addition to modeling and acting, Kyle has also appeared on the stage. She appeared alongside her mother, Lee Meriwether, in the stage play The Gingerbread Lady followed by roles in Last Summer at Bluefish Cove, and The Artful Lodgers. In 1992, Kyle married her longtime boyfriend Rory Oldham (taking his last name) and the following year, December 1993, she gave birth to her daughter, Ryan Isabelle. Now as a wife and mother, Kyle continued to sub on The Price is Right, she has even appeared during try-out periods (in 1994 and 1996) as a try-out model. In mid 1996, after nearly 12 years as the long-term substitute model on The Price is Right, Kyle decided to end her relationship with the show and her primary focus was now her family. As of today, Kyle ontinues to work in a family owned business and is an active volunteer of her church, because she realizes all the gifts and blessings she has in her life would never be possible without the love of the Lord in her life. Gallery Kyle501.png Kyle502.png Kyle503.png Kyle505.png kyle068.jpg Kyle_Aletter_1.jpg kyle234.jpg kyle185.jpg Kyle_Aletter_2.jpg 75_Kyle.jpg KYLE.jpg kyle030.jpg kyle109.jpg kyle059.jpg kyle220.jpg kyle212.jpg kyle207.jpg kyle163.jpg kyle172.jpg kyle004.jpg kyle007.jpg kyle010.jpg kyle071.jpg kyle074.jpg kyle080.jpg kyle083.jpg kyle088.jpg kyle093.jpg kyle227.jpg kyle132.jpg kyle143.jpg kyle047.jpg kyle119.jpg kyle121.jpg kyle039.jpg kyle492.jpg kyle295.jpg kyle301.jpg kyle307.jpg kyle273.jpg kyle275.jpg kyle278.jpg kyle249.jpg kyle3009.jpg kyle310.jpg kyle320.jpg kyle257.jpg kyle287.jpg kyle267.jpg kyle252.jpg kyle341.jpg kyle342.jpg kyle345.jpg Kyle351.jpg kyle352.jpg kyle361.jpg kyle364.jpg kyle370.jpg kyle393.jpg kyle401.jpg kyle381.jpg kyle413.jpg kyle403.jpg kyle433.jpg kyle440.jpg kyle482.jpg kyle474.jpg kyle423.jpg kylr.png Link *Her Facebook Page Category:Models Category:People Category:Model Tryouts Category:1980s Models Category:1990s Models